Here we go again, Mario!
by TheSwimmingSquid
Summary: Our story begins at the dawn of the day...


**Technically speaking, this is an one-shot... BUT there is the possibility that I'll continue this story, in the future. If you liked this Prologue so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Two hands covered in white gloves were holding a newspaper, one on each side: the page to the right was reading, "The Mario brothers did it again! The princess is safely back inside the castle! Rumors claim that Bowser fired some of his minions."

"Hey Mario, you are-a not eating breakfast?"

The newspaper went down: a man wearing a red cap with a M emblem on the middle and mustaches right under his nose, had his eyes turned towards another man wearing a green cap with a L emblem on the middle and similar mustaches.

Mario's eyelids went a bit down.

"I already ate it."

"Whaaa?! Why you ate without Luigi?!" Luigi opened his arms wide, while his eyebrows turned upside down. "That's-a not what our dear mama told us! Do you remember-a that, big bro?"

"Mario remembers that mama gives-a you two smooches on the cheeks… while I get-a one on the nose." His right forefinger rose.

"Yeah! Mama knows who's-a number one!" Luigi grins, while folding his arms. "But-a she told to wait for Luigi before eating!"

"Eeeeehh… what-a can you do?" Mario shrugs while opening his arms a bit. "When I see pasta on the plate, my stomach goes-a cuckoo crazy!" He closes his eyes. "And when I see Ravioli, Mario jumps over the flagpole! And when I see Pizza"

"Alright, alright! Luigi understands!" His arms were stretching back and forth. "But-a why you want-a to leave me all alone-a on the table?" His mouth downturned. "I thought we were brothers…"

"Brothers? Oh oooh!" Mario jumps out of the red armchair, landing on the wooden floor and turning over his brother. "We are-a SUPER brothers! Without us, the Mushroom Kingdom would had been hot soup!"

"Well…" Luigi's eyelids went to the middle, while his mouth came out a bit and his right forefinger was tapping right under it. "Hot soup doesn't-a sound scary enough for Luigi… and that's-a saying a lot!" He nods, while swallowing silently.

"Hmm…" Mario's right hand was caressing his chin, while his eyes closed. "How about… hot SPICY soup?" His eyes reopened.

"That's-a even worse!" Luigi shook his head. "Mario, maybe you should try another strategy…"

"Ooooh, mama mia…!" Mario's eyebrows went up, as his right hand kept caressing his chin and his irises were looking up. "I can't get that soup off my head-a… the idea still sounds too good for me…"

"Oh!" Luigi jumped, as his right forefinger was pointing up. "How about-a coal?!"

Mario's right fingers snapped, while the man nods.

"Woohoo! Way to go, Luigi! You saved Mario from the soup-a prison!" He chuckles.

"Th-thank you, big bro…" Luigi smiles.

"Ooooh, Luigi…" He opens his arms, while sighing. "I don't understand why you keep-a staying behind. Don't you see?" He walks towards his brother. "You give-a out so many good ideas!"

"I-I don't know…" Luigi looks down, as he slowly kicks the floor and his hands were behind his back. "Luigi can be number one… but-a I-I'm not always be that!" He rose his head, with his eyebrows up. "I would-a never dream to see my big bro down… or Princess Peach down… or Princess Daisy down… or even me down!"

"Aaawww, I see what you mean-a…" Mario's right hand was patting Luigi's left shoulder, while smiling. "Mario knows-a that so well too! Especially when-a I'm facing down Bowser on the bridge."

"Huh?!" Luigi's eyes were wide. "Mario can't-a be scared too! That's a Luigi thing!"

"Ooooh, that happens every time!" Mario's right fingers were sliding on his mustaches' right side, as his left hand went behind his back and his eyes closed. "I step on that bridge and I think: will Mario ever get to save the lovely princess? Will Mario ever get to see my little brother again? Will Mario ever get to eat more Penne with Parmesan cheese on it?! Man, no matter how many times I rescue Princess Peach… the fear doesn't just-a go away!"

"Th-that sounds terrible!" Luigi starts trembling, as his fingers were near his mouth and his knees were slightly bended. "Luigi would never beat Buh-Bowser all those times…!"

"Mario bets all the Super Mushrooms in the world, Luigi would brrrr-oke my saving record in time for the premiere episode of Chicken Nightmares!" He chuckles. "He just needs to be… less chicken."

"By the time-a I become courageous, the Mushroom Kingdom goes-a all Neo!" His eyebrows went upside down, while his mouth downturned.

"Then, how about…" Mario's left eye closed. "… following Mario's secret advice to secretly win, every time-a?"

"A secret advise?! Mama mia!" Luigi's hands fell on his cheeks. "Luigi's all ears!"

"Okey dokey!" Mario's right thumb rose. "I'm opening the vaaauulltt…"

"Ooooh, boy!" Luigi was bending down, while grinning and clenching his fists.

"… all you need to do is to **believe**!" Mario opens his arms wide, while opening his smiling mouth. "Believe… in Pasta Power!" His right forefinger swings from the right to the left.

Luigi was standing still…

"Now Mario has nothing to hide-a…" His hands took off his cap.

"But I don't-a believe in that!" Luigi's arms folded, while lifting his posture back and turning his mouth down. "Luigi can't even finish a single Pizza!"

"You can change it!" Mario's hands put his cap on the top of his head. "Why not believing in… iiinn…" Mario's head tilted up. "Oh!" He snaps his right fingers. "Plumber Power!"

"Mario, we barely see our plumbing tools…" Luigi shook his head slowly. "… are we even just-a plumbers?"

"Eh eh, come on Luigi… it isn't that bad-a!" Mario's right hand was scratching the back of his head. "So what if we have skills in many jobs-a? When Mario says yes to Medicine, I can't say no to Archeology, Sport, Art, Building"

"Meanwhile, the other plumbers-a stole all our old clients!" Luigi frowns. "Good job, Mr. Allyoucando!"

Mario chuckles a bit and then his right fist went in front of his mouth, while coughing and turning his irises to the left.

"Anyway!" He claps once. "If Luigi can't believe in Pasta, Pizza, Plumbing, Ghost-catching… maybe Luigi can believe in himself!" Mario's right hand was drenching his forehead, while letting out a sigh.

"… believe… in Luigi?" His right forefinger was pointing at himself, as his mouth was forming a small o. "… Luigi Power… … yeah… YEAH!"

While smiling, Luigi's left forefinger was pointing diagonally up, as his head was pointing in the same direction.

"LUIGI IS THE TOP!" His mind was seeing a yellow light surrounding him.

"Wowzer! Not even-a Spaghetti and Meatballs-a were this effective!" Mario was walking towards the door, while chuckling. "Luigi, time's running up!"

"… huh?" His head turned over his brother, while his left arm lowered.

"Oooh, excuse Mario!" His right fingers were on his forehead and then they retreated while opening. "I enjoyed the espresso so much-a, that I dimenticato to tell you about Princess Peach's celebration party!"

"A party?!" Luigi was bending forward, with his irises shrunk. "Is Luigi invited?!"

"You were-a the first on the princess' guest list!" His right hand fell on the door handle. "Now, come on! The clock is-a getting cuckoo crazy!"

Luigi's cheeks blushed, as his right forefinger was standing in front of his opened mouth.

"Oh… oooooohhh…" His eyes were forming hearts, which a longhaired blond girl was on each of them. "… Luuuiiiiiigggiiii… Luigi Power…!" He turns behind while walking.

"What the?!" Mario was bending down with his irises shrunk. "Luigi, what's the matter with that-a zombie walk?! Your cap is on your head, this-a time!"

Luigi kept walking, entering inside a room: a door closed. Mario kept standing in the same position for a while: he rose back up, as his right hand was covering his eyes.

 _Here we go again, Mario!_


End file.
